The Temple of the Mer-Pup's Treasure
This is a collaborative story created by Eva & Estrella together forever and TechnoGamer123. Don't edit this without our permission. We hope you like the story! 8) Jemmy (More may or may not be added) The pups were all about to head to bed after a fun day. They played games, went on their daily mission, and they finally are going to get their well-deserved rest. As the pups go to their respective pup-houses, one of the pups, Chase, heard a strange, barely audible noise. What was it? He wanted to investigate, but he knew he couldn't just explore at night by himself. "Skye, do you hear that?" Chase asked her. "What?" She questioned back, only to have her own question be answered instantly by the noise. "That." Chase said. "What is it?" Skye wondered. "I don't know. I want to find out, but I can't go exploring alone. Wanna come with me?" Chase asked her. "Sure. Let's bring someone else along, as well." She said. "Who do you suggest we bring along, as well?" "Um... How about Jemmy?" They go up to Jemmy, and ask her to come investigate, as well. "Sure!" She says. The three then begin to follow the noise, getting louder and louder as they got closer to it. After a few minutes, they find out the noise is the call of a mer-pup by the beach. " That's a mer pup ?" Jemmy said, tilting her head side to side . " It sounds so pretty doesn't it Skye ?" Chase said, waging his tail . " Yes, it does, but how will we go out there ?" Skye asked look at Chase and Jemmy and looked at the water right when Chase was about to answer . " Don't you have a surfboard , Jemmy ?" Chase asked . " Yes , i do I will go and get it " Jemmy said, running up the hill . Returning after a couple of minutes holding a surboard, the three of them swam on it until they reached the mer-pup. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Skye asked the mer-pup. It shook its head no. "Oh, do you just wanna play?" Jemmy asked. The mer-pup nodded its head, excited. "Well, let's become mer-pups, then!" Chase said as the mer-pup and him touched noses, transforming him into a mer-pup. The mer-pup did so with the other two, and they dove into the ocean. They swam around the ocean, played hide and seek, and had lots of fun. Then, Chase saw something in the water. "Hey, what's that?" Chase said. They all stared at it, and went over to it. Skye examined it before saying, "It's a ripped flag. But what is it for?" " Let's go up to it and see. " Jemmy said The pups went up to it and saw a dim yellow light coming from the bottom of the ocean and they went down to it . "There's something down here. Help me move these rocks." Chase said, starting already to some of the rocks out of the way to see where the light was coming from. The others, as well as the mer-pup, joined shortly after he started. After a little bit of digging and moving the rocks, the pay finally made a hole big enough for them to climb inside. They were all overwhelmed, gaze all around once they entered, and they all could only say one thing. "Wow." peopled Chase looking around him . " Hey look there's and opening under us , maybe we can go in it " Skye said pointing to it . " But it looks ... Wait what's the light in it " Jemmy asked . " Let's go to it " Chase said going into the whole . Category:Story Category:Collabs with TechnoGamer123 Category:Evas univerity Category:Collabs with Eva&Estrella together forever